mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InoSakuraConflict
RE: Welcome Sorry for the late response. I work a lot. Anyway, not a problem. As for the vote, it's closed for now. Do it on this page so I can see what you get. SmokeSound off! 03:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Cool Cyber Mileena pic, looks badass. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Well i don't really like naruto, i like Sakura! i love her monster power and that "INNER SAKURA" thing she does! When i said i liked naruto i ment the series! but im really angry that she doesn't have any actual jutsu! and reallly wana know her chakra nature and i wish that idiot kishimoto would give her more action! I mean shes the one aalways gettin rescued and Shit like that!!! --Skull-Horror 13:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PS: I dont like Mileena..... I LOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEE HER! :D you could........ You should really ask an administrator like Smoke. or GunBlazer about all that stuff, srry. But I do know that you cannot add fan art to any of the pages. If you were planning on adding that Cyber Mileena pic, you most likely can't, but it is a kool picture though. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Voting/Gallery/Edits Voting - Head to here and edit the page you want to vote for. There should be instructions on how to change the vote count for the page you want on the page. Gallery - Depends on what image you want to add. If it's fan art it's not allowed, there is a blog for images here: Images and You that should help explain how to add pictures. Edits - Depends on what you want to change for Mileena on her page. As long as the edits are truthful and make grammatical sense they should be fine to change. --''AZERUTH'' 16:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Because...... I hate Li Mei in Deception and Armageddon, but she is effin sexy and awesome in her Deadly Alliance Alternate, perfect body too, I could also kick everybody's ass in Arcade Mode in MKDA with, I once got a Flawless Victory over Moloch with her. I also murdered Shang Tsung and Quan Chi with her MKDA fatality, She fights really good in MKDA. She sux in MKD and Armageddon, hope they bring her back in the future. Just lost to Mileena on Deception ( i was alternate noob ), and she did her neck bite fatality, scared the sh*t out of me, I had never seen in till today. Perfect Body but she's freakin' ugly as hell, she's gonna end up marrying Baraka.'' '' Also, so is the MK 2011, (2D), the fatalities are sick and awesome!!!!! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Yeah! Yeah, they could have done much better with Li Mei, Frost, Hsu Hao, and Drahmin in Deadly Alliance. But they return in Armageddon and are better than ever. Mokap, Meat, and Chameleon are way kool too! They just need character-specific fatalities and more publicity, i remember when Armageddon came out, EVERYONE at school was talking about it. It is a great game. Anyway i am about to play MK 2011 with Scorpion "Vengeance will be Mine" Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Metallicakid The ordeal with this guy is that he harassed many users, including admins. 02:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) no i haven't. Metallicakid 4:25 August 6, 2011 Great Ideas I like your great ideas, edits and your blog post especially about the Hidden Character Game. That game is fun. :) Ddill 05:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I do like Mileena, and your ideas are great. Ddill 17:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Deaths I was really upset that they had to kill all those characters. I mean, none of them didn't deserve to die, especially Kitana, Jade, Smoke, and Stryker. I hope that in the next MK game, they will get turned back into their normal form by Raiden, Sonya and Johnny Cage. Ddill 02:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I could beat you in mk9 mileena vs liu kang. I challenge you. Message me back when you accept or decline. Like Naruto Ok, the answer was Noob! and here's why: Naruto can make shadow clones, Noob can make clones from his shadow! i love naruto!!! .... well.... SAKURA Message from Heyitsjustme _____________________________________________________________ Sorry. I have an Xbox360. If one of your 90 cousins have an Xbox360, I'd be glad to play! P. S.: How do you turn characters into cyborgs? Justme13 05:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Signed, Heyitsjustme Hello, Ino Sakura Conflict! Hey! I am the one who commented you're Cyber Mileena Pic, it really is kool. I love it. Anyways, I wanna know who you think should be in DLC for MK 2011, I already know that Kenshi and Rain are gunna be in their. But I wanna know what you think. I prefer for DLC: Chameleon, Shinnok, Dairou, Shujinko and Li Mei (Deadly Alliance Primary and Alternate) I already know for a huge damn fact that Mokap, Meat, Hsu Hao, and Drahmin might not make it into DLC, for me that is kinda unfortunate, but i understand. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! PS I saw what you put on Ddill's Talk Page, i would never harrass you or anyone else on this wiki. I just wanna be with people who love MK and really has always enjoyed it. Don't listen to what others say about me, they are not true. later. hey, it's metallicakid! Oh my God, It would be hilarious if Meat made it into DLC, i like Meat, he has some funny special moves too. I think he appears in a stage with Shinnok looking over him. But Shinnok has a much bigger chance of making it into DLC, people really like him in Armageddon and he has a HUGE role in the Story of MK. I just hope Chameleon makes it. He has a great design, he just needs his own fatalities and special moves and a possible unique Hara-Kiri. Metallicakid, out! Chat I saw you had a problem with the chat, so... What browser are you using? I noticed a lot people have problems with it depending on the browser. --ByakuyaTALK 20:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Try clearing your cache or your cookies. --ByakuyaTALK 20:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not certain, but you can try it. --ByakuyaTALK 20:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature There is a tutorial in my page. Regards. 02:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Het, it's metallicakid, DLC Oh yeah i know, but Freddy Krueger's fatalities are mean and badass though, i really wanted MK Fighters for DLC ONLY though. I know how you feel. Tag Blog XD XD I saw your comment on Royalty's tag blog and check out mine! XDDDDDDDXV DEaD ShOT xV 02:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig }} metallicakid I was just wondering what your favorite MK game was. Mine is MK9. Armageddon and Deadly Alliance follow. Metallicakid, out. Re: Chat It's not your computer (according to Bya), it's a glitch with the Chat. Sorry, there's nothing I kan do.'' Tremorfan94 23:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC)'' OK, thanks anyway :) PS: like my signature? xD Re: Chat pt. 2 What are you talking about? Tremorfan94 02:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that was Royalty. It was an accident. Sorry about that lol Tremorfan94 03:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ? What happened? I just heard everybody saying you left for some serious reason or something? I dunno, just curious. metallicakid. Serious reasons? I left because I had to sleep! I woke up at nine a.m. this morning and we were chatting at 12.30 p.m.! I was sleepy so I went to bed. No serious things in that! xD Oh! I thought you got banned or something (at the moment) but ok. Metallicakid, out! Re:Help! Chat! Ok thanks! . plz chat with me!!! Sorry! First of all, I don't know who you are.. :P Please, sign your posts. Second, the chat glitch still happens to me every time I open it. I can't get in!!! :( Ino, there is a thing kalled History. Use it to know who said that. T_T [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 02:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) still waiting Can you fight me? I've been waiting for weeks. Lol Lol sorry from, Your posts ... That's not what he meant. There's a thing called the Sigature button. Use it. I hope that was a joke. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I was talking to this guy, not you Ino. Sorry for the confussion. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 23:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ino. Do you have any blog post ideas? I have been wanting to do one for awhile now. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 21:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Moveset Pages Thanks for helping me out on the Moveset pages and putting 1, 2 ,3, etc. I really appeariate it. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 22:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) come bac ermac left and kmanPrince Sub-Scorpion 02:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You're unbanned from the chat. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 02:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) That guy who challenged you to mk9 liu kang vs millena Hi, It's Justme13. I was wondering, i can't find any online fighting games that are multiplayer. Can you look for me? Justme13 01:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ino's not here, dude. Not yet, anyway. Zombiedeath Talk Mortal Kombat 01:19,3/3/2012 01:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat plzPrince ' Retreat! ' 00:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC)